Boredom is Unpredictable
by RedSmarties
Summary: Bakura is bored, Ryou is too busy to bother with him, and Rishid is answering Malik's phone! When Bakura seeks out Malik so he won't be bored anymore, what will happen? What will he find?  This is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me!  Thiefshipping


**Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me!**

**Pairing: Thiefshipping (Yami)Bakura x Malik**

**Warnings: Yaoi= boyxboy, don't like, don't read! Minor mention of sex toys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi. If it belonged to me... Let's just say 4Kids wouldn't have been able to make it child appropriate in any way ;)**

**Note**

**Ryou= the "good" Bakura**

**Bakura= the yami**

**Malik= the "good" one**

**Mariku= the yami**

* * *

Bakura was bored, to say the least. It was the weekend, he had no plans, and Ryou was busy doing homework. He sat on the couch pondering how this had happened. How had he, the former Thief King, been reduced to lounging around like a couch potato, watching bad reruns on television? How did he forget to plan something to do?

He sighed and stood up, deciding to go and bother Ryou. Bakura strode into the kitchen where Ryou was doing his homework at the table.

"Ryou, I'm bored," Bakura whined, standing behind Ryou and resting his chin on the boy's head.

"Too bad. I've got to finish this paper, so just leave me alone," Ryou said, not even looking up. Bakura stood up straight and glared at the fluffy white mass that was the back of Ryou's head. His hikari had some nerve to talk to him like that.

"Ryou," Bakura began, putting a hand over what Ryou was working on, forcing Ryou to glare up at Bakura. "I _said _I am bored! I need something to do." Ryou simply sighed and handed Bakura his phone.

"Call Malik and have _him _entertain you! I just can't right now!"

"Thanks!" Bakura flashed a fang-filled evil grin before starting to leave the room.

"You had better not break my phone! Bakura! BAKURA!" Ryou sighed and turned back to his homework. _I'm going to be buying a new phone, _he thought.

* * *

In the living room, Bakura had started to search for Malik's phone number in Ryou's cell phone. _Stupid mortals and their Ra-damned technology, _he thought as he tried to find the number. Finally, after having called about three wrong people, he found Malik's number. _How the hell does this boy know so many people? _thought Bakura as he raised the phone to his ear. One ring, two rings, three rings, fou—

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end.

"Rishid?" Bakura frowned. What was Rishid doing answering Malik's phone?

"Yes, and who is this?"

"Er, this is Bakura. Is Malik there?"

"Rishid, what are you doing with my phone?" came a voice from the distance on the other end of the phone.

"Well, here he is!" was the last thing Bakura heard Rishid say before Malik's voice came on the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Uh, this is Bakura," Bakura said, starting to regret he even called. He considered hanging up now before—

"Well, what did you want?" asked Malik. _Screw this; I'm just going over there. _Bakura hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch.

"Ryou, I'm going out!" Bakura yelled as he walked out the door.

"Okay!" Ryou turned back to his work. _Poor, poor Malik…_

* * *

Malik stared at his phone. Bakura had called. Then hung up. What. The. Hell.

"I swear he is so weird sometimes," Malik muttered setting the phone down onto the counter. He had his own apartment (shared with Mariku), but was currently paying Rishid a visit in his apartment. Gone for thirty seconds to the bathroom and his adoptive brother thinks that it's okay to answer his phone. He turned to see Rishid standing there, just staring at him.

"So?" Malik asked.

"So… what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Malik crossed his arms.

"About what exactly?"

"ANSWERING MY PHONE!"

"Oh… That." Rishid cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't want to let it just sit there and ring! What if it was important?" Rishid threw his hands in the air.

"What if it was private?" Malik glared at him.

"Well…" Rishid just gave up knowing that he would never win. Malik was too good at arguments. Malik just turned away, picked up his phone, and slipped it into his pocket.

"I should be going. See ya," Malik waved and went out the door.

_

* * *

_

Where the hell is he?

Bakura thought as he sat on the couch in Malik's apartment, watching television. Exactly what he was doing at home before he came here. He had tried to be considerate. He knocked on the door. Then knocked again when nobody came. Then threatened to pound down the door if it wasn't opened. Finally, he just picked the lock with ease and walked right in. After a quick inspection, he discovered that Malik wasn't even there. So he decided to wait.

Thirty minutes of just sitting there had Bakura even more bored than he had been at home. He got up and began to explore. He stalked through the house with the stealth of a thief, not caring that there wasn't even anybody there. Finding what he figured was Malik's room, he smirked and walked in, turning the light on. Bakura froze at what he saw. He was, in fact, in so much shock, that he didn't even hear someone enter the apartment.

Malik slowly closed the door behind him, careful not to make a sound. He saw that the T.V. was on and was absolutely certain that he had left it off. Mariku wouldn't be home until later, and nobody else had a key to his apartment. He slowly crept through the small apartment and saw that the light in Mariku's room was on. Frowning, Malik walked over and looked into the room to see Bakura standing there, frozen.

Bakura came out of his daze and noticed that there was someone behind him. He whirled and saw that it was just Malik. Smirk in place, he said, "Why, Malik, I never thought you would be the kind of person to be into all… THIS." He gestured around the room which was covered in various posters of different varieties along with an open cabinet filled with all sorts of sex toys.

Malik turned bright red. "Th- those aren't mine!" he squeaked. "They—" Bakura cut him off.

"Oh, there's nothing to explain, Malik," Bakura said, stepping closer to the boy. "I won't judge you."

"B-but… Those are Mariku's!" Malik managed to say as he took a step away from Bakura.

"Mm, well, that's too bad." Bakura had Malik backed up against the wall in the small hallway outside of Mariku's bedroom. "Because some of those looked kind of fun…" He leaned in, his face _very _close to Malik's. Malik's eyes widened and—

"HELLOOOO!" came a shout from the door to the apartment. Mariku sauntered in and saw them, a shocked expression finding its way onto his face. "Sorry if I'm interrupt— why is my bedroom light on?" He narrowed his eyes at the two still in the same position that they were in when he walked in. "It's not my business what you two do, just keep it out of my room!" With that said, Malik pushed Bakura away and started stuttering.

"W-we weren't doing a-anything!" Malik said.

"But we could've been going to," whispered Bakura, slipping his hands around Malik's waist. Malik smacked his hands away with a glare. Why was Bakura doing this?

Mariku just looked between the two of them, and then shrugged. "Whatever. I just came back to get this." He reached into his room and grabbed a questionable brown paper bag from atop a dresser in his room. He flashed a knowing smile and then left.

Bakura turned back to Malik, whose tan face was as red as could be from embarrassment.

"Now… Where were we?" He purred, pinning Malik's hands above his head onto the wall.

"Bakura I— Nnn!" Malik started talking, but was cut off by Bakura's lips pressed against his. He fought to get free at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. Those soft, slightly chapped lips pressed harder against his. He felt Bakura smirk against his lips, then felt a soft pinch on his butt that made him gasp.

Bakura took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Malik's mouth and start exploring it. Malik didn't even try to fight for dominance in the kiss; just let Bakura explore his mouth.

When they finally pulled away, out of breath, Bakura said with a smirk, "So, still not doing anything?"

"Just shut up," Malik said, pulling Bakura back to his lips. Bakura complied and thought, _I'll have to thank Ryou for this one day._

**Well, there it is! The first fanfic that I have ever written!**

**Reviewers get a piece of Malik's birthday cake and a Bakura plushie :)**

**Constructive critisism is loved and flames are ignored. Please R&R!**

**~RS**


End file.
